Graceblade
The Graceblade is a EON unique class available to magically skilled Cat's Grace addicts. It increases the effectiveness of Cat's Grace for those who no longer get that "first high" and need to increase the dose. The most notable is Galland the Lucky. Graceblade Hit Die: d8 Requirements Ability to cast Cat's Grace, Concentration 6 ranks, Spellcraft 6 ranks, BAB +3, Dodge, Mobility. To qualify to become a Graceblade, a character must have spent the previous level using 2nd level spells to cast exclusively Cat's Grace. Class Skills Balance, Craft, Concentration, Gather Information, Jump, Knowledge (arcana), Listen, Profession, Spot, Spellcraft, Swim, Tumble. Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Table: Graceblade Class Features Armor Proficiency: '''Graceblades are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. '''Spellcasting: At each level indicated on the swiftblade table, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a swiftblade, they must decide which class gains each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Spring' 'Attack: Beginning at 1st level, you gain Spring Attack (see page 100 of the Player's'' 'Handbook'') as a bonus feat. If you already have Spring Attack, choose a different feat for which you do meet the prerequisites. '''Residual' 'High' '(Ex): Your body is augmented with the residual energy of previous Cat's' Grace'' castings. At 1st level, you gain a +1 bonus on stat bonuses provided by Cat's Grace, so you roll 1d4 +2. At 4th level, these bonuses increase to +2, making it 1d4+3. At 7th level, these bonuses increase to +3, making it 1d4+4. '''Hard' 'Speed' '(Ex): At 2nd level, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage during any round in which you move at least 10 feet. At 5th level, this bonus increases to 2d6 points of damage. At 8th level, this bonus increases to 3d6 points of damage. These bonuses stack with the skirmish ability and counts as skirmish for the purposes of qualifications. Quick' 'Grace' '(Ex):' '''At 3rd level, you have mastered quickly casting the ''Cat's' Grace'' spell. You gain the ability to cast Cat's Grace, targeting yourself, as a swift action. '''I' 'Am' 'My' 'Dealer' '(Ex): For each cast of Cat's Grace cast by you and targeting yourself beyond the first, you gain a +5 ft enchantment bonus to your base land speed. Beginning at 3rd level this can stack to +10, and 6th level it can stack to +20, and at 9th level it can stack to +30. Always' 'Up' '(Ex): At 4th level, you infuse the energy of previous Cat's' Grace'' castings into your natural reaction time. You receive a competence bonus on initiative rolls equal to your arcane spellcasting ability modifier. '''Increase' 'the' 'Dose' '(Ex): Beginning at 5th level, for each cast of Cat's Grace cast by you and targeting yourself beyond the first, you gain a +1 Overcharge Bonus to Dexterity. This bonus stacks with itself and Cat's Grace up to your HD. Bounding' 'Assault: At 6th level, you gain Bounding Assault (see page 75 of Player's' Handbook II'') as a bonus feat. You need not have the prerequisites normally required for Bounding Assault to gain this feat. If you already have Bounding Assault, choose a different feat for which you do meet the prerequisites. '''Fortified' 'Hustle' '(Ex): At 7th level, you learn how to intuitively absorb the Cat's' Grace'' spell into your body. While under the effect of a ''Cat's Grace'' spell that you cast yourself, the effect becomes extraordinary rather than a continuous spell effect, and therefore cannot be dispelled by any means. The ''Cat's Grace'' spell otherwise functions as it normally would, is expended normally, and can be countered as a spell at the moment of casting. '''Break' 'These' 'Cuffs' '(Ex): At 8th level, you automatically overcome magic and mundane obstacles with the Cat's' Grace'' spell. While under the effect of a ''Cat's Grace'' spell that you cast yourself, you can move and attack normally, even under the influence of magic that usually impedes movement, as the ''freedom of movement'' spell. See the spell description on page 233 of the ''Player's Handbook''. As an additional effect, you can also move across the surface of placid or flowing water, but not whitewater rapids or stormy water, by making two move actions in a round. You immediately sink any time you make a single move action in a round or come to a complete stop while traversing water. '''Both' 'Arms' '(Ex): At 10th level, your mastery of the Cat's' 'Grace spell allows you to benefit from two instances of your own Cat's Grace. Category:Game Mechanics